


The Talk

by Kitty_Shinju (Queen_Kit)



Series: Hetalia Human AU thing [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Kitty_Shinju
Summary: Several Years after One Drunken Night an unusual group gather for a talk that all parents dreadThis is from my old FFN account





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia
> 
> characters  
> China, Turkey, Spain, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Greece, Hong Kong

"So I suppose now that we three are all here that it's time for us to have this talk." Sadiq said, the other two nodding at him. "Very well then. What are you son and daughter's intentions towards my son?" He said, his voice hard.

"My daughter's intentions towards your son! I should be more worried about your sons's intentions towards my daughters!" Vash shouted rocketing up from the couch he had been sitting on.

"What! Are you implying that my son could have less than honorable intentions towards your daughter!" He shot to his feet as well. "How dare you impugn Heracles's honor!"

"Are you suggesting that Lili's some sort of-"

"Ai-yah. This happens every time you two are in the room together." Yao said rolling his eyes.

Antonio walked into the room with a smile setting down the tray of snacks on the table sequestered between the two couches and the armchair that Yao liked best before sitting down on the couch, pulling Sadiq's arm until the other man sat next to him, Antonio leaning into his side. Yao smiled at Antonio gratefully taking a cup of tea.

It was fairly obvious how often these four men had been meeting over the last five years just by the odd assortment on the tray. Chinese tea, a cheese fondue pot, churros, and Baklava.

"Seriously you two." Antonio said with a smile, "We all knew this was probably coming at some point, they've been inseparable since that day of chaos back in fifth grade." He sighed, "It's hard to believe it's been so long, sixteen years old already. Almost all grown up."

"Unlike these two." Yao said jerking his head to indicate Sadiq and Vash. "Ai-yah, every time we get together it's like this. How dare your son kiss my daughter on the cheek after her flute recital!"

"What does your daughter intend giving my son chocolate on Valentine's Day!" Antonio said with a smile filled with good humor.

"Ai-yah. You'd think they didn't understand these things at all." Yao took another sip of his tea and added teasingly, "I'm so lucky that my Kou's a little angel, unquestionable, ai-yah."

"A little angel! Ha! What are you son's intentions towards my daughter/son." Sadiq and Vash both shouted at the Chinese man shooting out of their chairs at the same time before glaring back at each other.

Yao and Antonio both just started snickering at the sight they made.

"What are you laughing at!" Both shouted again in unison.

"It was your son who-" Vash said pointing accusingly at Yao.

"-Took them to see the fireworks-" interjected Sadiq.

"At a private showing in the middle of the night! They're only sixteen!" They finished in unison.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself love." Antonio said, gently tugging Sadiq back down.

"We all know what intentions they have towards each other and they are honorable intentions. They're old enough to take the step to a true dating relationship if that's what they want, ai-yah. No one's honor needs to be questioned."

"And you know if they were here they would just be embarrassed to pieces over how far you'll go to keep them safe when they've all been friends for so long. No one's rushing into anything, right?"

The two other men nodded sullenly.

"Ai-yah. Then we're agreed then. We'll wish them the best in this new step on their road."

There was more nodding and grumbling.

"Then cheers," Antonio said holding up his teacup, "To to unification of our families, that we all could see coming, getting one step close."

Sadiq and Vash sighed holding up their cups.

"Cheers to a lifetime of watching them be happy." Sadiq said.

"And trying not to kill each other." Vash added.

Yao smiled brightly holding out his cup as well. "Cheers!"


End file.
